Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja
Gwiezdne Wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars Episode IV: New Hope) jest pierwszym filmem z serii Gwiezdnych wojen, oryginalnie nazwany Gwiezdne Wojny (Star Wars). Nowa Nadzieja będąc filmem, który rozpoczął sagę jest faktycznie czwartą częścią sagi. Film wpuszczono do kin 25 maja 1977 roku. Pierwotnie wyświetlano go w 37 kinach na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. W 36 padł rekord w sprzedaży biletów. Film pochłonął budżet w wysokości 11 milionów dolarów amerykańskich, zarobił natomiast 775 milionów dolarów. W kinach film znalazł się jeszcze w 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 i 1997 roku. Kilka razy był wydawany ponownie ze znacznymi zmianami. Zmiany w wersjach kinowych wprowadzono w 1979 roku (zmieniono tytuł na Gwiezdne Wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja), 1995 (remastering) i w 1997 roku (wersja specjalna z wieloma zmianami). Na kasetach video (VHS) film wydano w 1984, 1988, 1990, 1992 (The Star Wars Trilogy Special Letterbox Collector's Edition), 1995 (THX Mastered Trilogy) i 1997 (Special Edition Trilogy - Silver, Gold). W 2000 roku wydano na VHS reedycję "Wersji Specjalnej" z 1997 roku. W 2004 film po raz pierwszy pojawił się na DVD (cały film został odrestaurowany i wprowadzono kilka zmian), natomiast w 2006 roku ponownie wydano go na DVD, tym razem wydanie zawierało dwie płyty. Na pierwszej oprócz filmu w wersji z 2004 zamieszczono wywiady z twórcami, a na drugiej zamieszczono film w oryginalnej wersji z 1977 roku. Druga płyta zawierała również demo i trailer gry Lego Star Wars II. Wydanie to nosiło nazwę "Unaltered trilogy". W 2011 roku wydano film na BluRay. W 2015 roku film wydano w wersji cyfrowej na internecie (Część IV udostępniał w odróżnieniu od pozostałych części "Fox"). Akcja osadzona jest 19 lat po powstaniu Imperium w roku 0 BBY. Młody Luke Skywalker zostaje wciągnięty w walkę Sojuszu Rebeliantów z Imperium, kiedy jego spokojne dotąd życie zostanie zrujnowane przez brutalnych imperialnych siepaczy ścigających rebelianckich droidów przenoszących ważne dane. Luke spotyka Obi-Wana Kenobiego, żyjącego w odosobnieniu pustelnika należącego do zniszczonego przez Imperium Zakonu Jedi. Obi-Wan podejmuje się szkolenia Luke'a na Jedi, kiedy ten decyduje się pomóc mu dostarczyć plany śmiercionośnej broni imperialnej Rebeliantom. Dawno, dawno temu w odległej Galaktyce... ''Napisy początkowe: ''Streszczenie: thumb|left|200px W skorumpowanym Imperium rządzonym przez uzurpatora Imperatora Palpatine'a wybuchła wojna domowa. Rebelianci zadają siłom imperialnym pierwsze ciosy. Żeby utrzymać kontrolę nad Galaktyką, Imperium zbudowało olbrzymią stację kosmiczną, którą nazwało Gwiazdą śmierci. Gwiazda śmierci została wyposażona w potężny superlaser zdolny zamieniać planety w pola asteroidów. Szpiegowie Rebeliantów zdołali jednak wykraść plany stacji. Rebelianci mieli nadzieję, że w planach odkryją słabe punkty, które mogłyby im umożliwić zniszczenie Gwiazdy śmierci. Darth Vader, prawa ręka Imperatora, podążając śladem skradzionych planów, prześledził ich drogę aż na statek Tantive IV. Na pokładzie niszczyciela gwiezdnego o nazwie Devastator doścignął alderaańską korwetę konsularną w pobliżu odległej planety Tatooine. Alderaański statek dyplomatyczny Tantive IV zostaje unieruchomiony przez ścigający go imperialny niszczyciel gwiezdny i załoga przygotowuje się do stawienia oporu agresorom. Szturmowcy imperialni przepalają się do wnętrza statku i wywiązuje się walka z załogą Tantive IV. Szturmowcy przebijają się stopniowo coraz dalej. W tym chaosie starają się przetrwać dwa droidy - C-3PO i jego towarzysz R2-D2. Podczas zamieszania C-3PO na chwilę gubi R2-D2. Kiedy go w końcu odnajduje, widzi go w towarzystwie Pani ambasador Alderaanu, księżniczki i zarazem senator Leii Organy. Wsadza ona coś do czytnika R2-D2. C-3PO nie wie, że księżniczka wgrywa do pamięci jego towarzysza plany Gwiazdy śmierci z poleceniem, żeby mały robot odszukał na pobliskiej planecie Tatooine starzejącego się już Jedi Obi-Wana Kenobiego. right|thumb|250px|Przechwycenie [[Tantive IV przez Imperium]] Kiedy szturmowcy wreszcie dławią wszelki opór na statku, Vader przesłuchuje pojmanego kapitana statku żądając od niego wydanie planów. Kapitan niczego nie wyjawia i Vader w złości zabija go. Nakazuje znaleźć ambasadora przewożonego na statku. Niedługo szturmowcy biorą Leię do niewoli. W tym czasie R2-D2 i C-3PO opuszczają statek w kapsule ratunkowej, nie zestrzeleni przez działa niszczyciela z powodu decyzji dowódcy, który na podstawie danych z czujników twierdzących, że na pokładzie nie ma istot żywych, nie wydaje polecenia otwarcia ognia. Kiedy szturmowcy przyprowadzają księżniczkę przed oblicze Vadera, który czeka na nią wraz z komandorem Jirem, oświadcza mu, że napadł na statek dyplomatyczny lecący z misją na Alderaan z polecenia senatu i spowoduje to ostry protest. Vader rozkazuje odprowadzić ją na "Devastatora". Jir stwierdza, że uwięzienie księżniczki może przysporzyć sympatyków Rebelii w senacie. Vader poleca mu ogłosić, że statek księżniczki uległ wypadkowi i wszyscy na pokładzie zginęli. Z raportu, który złożono Vaderowi płynie, że planów nie znaleziono, ale zarejestrowano wypuszczenie kapsuły ratunkowej, w której czujniki nie wykryły istot żywych. Vader stwierdza, że plany musiały być w środku i poleca wysłać do poszukiwania kapsuły desant na planetę po czym odlatuje na Gwiazdę śmierci. Kapsuła ląduje w środku tatooińskiej pustyni. Oba droidy przetrwały twarde lądowanie, ale niedługo potem pokłóciły się o kierunek marszu. R2-D2 pragnąc wykonać swoje zadanie udaje się w kierunku skalistych wzgórz, natomiast C-3PO odchodzi w odwrotnym kierunku, głębiej w niekończące się piaski. Po długiej wędrówce przez wydmy C-3PO zauważa w oddali pojazd, który okazuje się być piaskoczołgiem Jawów. Jawowie, pustynni zbieracze wszelkiego złomu, porywają samotnego robota. Identyczny los spotyka R2-D2, którego identyczna grupa Jawów porywa w skalistym wąwozie. Oba roboty znowu spotykają się we wnętrzu piaskoczołgu. Oddział szturmowców wysłany przez Vadera odnajduje na pustyni miejsce lądowania kapsuły ratunkowej. Według śladów imperialni odkrywają, że w kapsule były dwa droidy. Szturmowcy wyruszają ich śladem. left|thumb|250px|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke trzyma miecz świetlny ojca]] Piaskoczołg, w którym znajdują się C-3PO i R2-D2, natrafia w swej podróży przez pustkowia na farmę wilgoci Larsów. Zgodnie ze swą naturą Jawowie wystawiają miejscowym swe towary - tym razem tylko droidy, wśród których znajdują się C-3PO i R2-D2. Farmę zamieszkują Owen i Beru Larsowie oraz wychowywany przez nich od niemowlęcia, młody Luke Skywalker. Owen i Luke ostatecznie kupują od Jawów właśnie C-3PO i R2-D2. Kiedy Luke czyści roboty, przypadkowo uruchamia Holowyświetlacz R2-D2, który emituje w kółko fragment wiadomości przeznaczonej dla Obi-Wana. Hologram przedstawia młodą dziewczynę (Leię) proszącą generała Obi-Wana Kenobiego o pomoc. Zafascynowany Luke wypytuje o postać na nagraniu i żąda wyświetlenia całej wiadomości. C-3PO tłumaczy mu elektroniczną mowę małego astromecha - mówi mu o tym, że R2-D2 twierdzi, że jest własnością Obi-Wana Kenobiego oraz to, że wiadomość nie wyświetla się cała z powodu ogranicznika, który uniemożliwia astromechowi swobodę działania. Luke wyraża przypuszczenie, że ów Obi-Wan Kenobi może być starym Benem Kenobim, pustelnikiem żyjącym samotnie na odludziu. Po usunięciu ogranicznika, jednak R2-D2 wyłącza hologram i udaje że nic nie wyświetlał. Przed awanturą ratuje droida Beru, która woła Luke'a na wspólny posiłek. Podczas posiłku z ciotką i wujem, Luke nadmienia, że droidy mogą być kradzione, bo twierdzą, że należą do Obi-Wana Kenobiego, ale Owen stwierdza, że Obi-Wan już dawno nie żyje, bo zginął wtedy kiedy ojciec Luke'a. Następnie Luke, który pragnie wyrwać się z Tatooine i chce wstąpić na Akademię sugeruje wujowi, że skoro pojawiły się nowe dwa droidy, to mógłby złożyć podanie na Akademię jeszcze przed sezonem, ale wuj nalega, żeby pomagał mu na farmie jeszcze jeden sezon. Zdołowany Luke wychodzi dokończyć oczyszczanie nowych robotów, jednak okazuje się, że pozbawiony ogranicznika R2-D2 uciekł. Luke nie mówi nic wujowi, ale postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwanie zbiega zaraz rano. right|thumb|250px|[[Sokół Millenium ucieka z Mos Eisley]] Następnego dnia Luke wraz z C-3PO rusza w swym śmigaczu śladem R2-D2. Zanim łapią R2-D2 zapędzają się bardzo daleko, aż w skaliste wąwozy po drugiej stronie pustyni nie zdając sobie sprawy, że są obserwowani. Kiedy chcą wracać R2-D2 ostrzega ich o zbliżających się istotach. Luke zabiera strzelbę i wraz z C-3PO wspina się na ścianę wąwozu, żeby zobaczyć co im zagraża. Tam przez makrolornetkę zauważa banthy i wtedy zostaje zaatakowany przez dzikich Ludzi Pustyni, zwanych Tuskenami. Rabusie przywlekają nieprzytomnego Luke'a w pobliże jego pojazdu i rzucają się przeszukać pojazd. Wtedy przestrasza ich okropny ryk, który biorą za odgłos smoka krayt i uciekają. Okazuje się, że głos smoka krayt naśladował stary Ben Kenobi, który rusza na pomoc Luke'owi. Kiedy Luke'owi wraca świadomość rozpoznaje starego Bena i pyta go czy nie zna jakiegoś Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Ten odpowiada mu, że on kiedyś tak się nazywał. Luke opowiada mu o uporze z jakim droid poszukiwał go. Ze względu na powracających Tuskenów zabierają roboty i wyruszają do domostwa Kenobiego. W domu Kenobiego R2-D2 emituje mu całą wiadomość. Dowiadują się z niej o planach Gwiazdy śmierci i prośbie Leii, by Obi-Wan dostarczył robota na Alderaan do jej ojca. Luke i Obi-Wan rozmawiają o ojcu Luke'a, który także jako Jedi służył wraz z nim podczas wojen klonów. Obi-Wan mówi Luke'owi, że jego ojca zabił jego były uczeń, Darth Vader i przekazuje mu jego miecz świetlny. Kiedy jednak prosi Luke'a, żeby towarzyszył mu w podróży na Alderaan, ten odmawia ze względu na wuja, ale proponuje Obi-Wanowi, że podwiezie go do Anchorhead. left|thumb|250px|Ostatni pojedynek ucznia z nauczycielem Podczas podróży natrafiają na zniszczony piaskoczołg i pomordowanych Jawów. Luke rozpoznaje, że to identyczni Jawowie, którzy sprzedali im niedawno droidy. Sugestię, że piaskoczołg zniszczyli Tuskenowie Obi-Wan odrzuca wskazując na imperialnych szturmowców. Luke pojmuje, że szturmowcy poszukiwali jego droidy i skoro znaleźli Jawów to pewnie trafią i na farmę wujostwa. Zostawiając droidy i Bena szybko wyrusza do domu. Tam jednak zastaje jedynie zgliszcza i spalone ciała ciotki i wuja. Zdruzgotany powraca do Obi-Wana i droidów. Proponuje Obi-Wanowi towarzyszenie w jego wyprawie na Alderaan. Razem wyruszają do portu kosmicznego Mos Eisley. Na Gwieździe śmierci Vader przeprowadza brutalne przesłuchania księżniczki Leii, które jednak nie dają rezultatu. Leia opiera się wszystkim próbom uzyskania od niej informacji o losie planów Gwiazdy śmierci i nie chce wyjawić lokalizacji bazy Rebeliantów. Po przybyciu do miasta zostają zatrzymani przez patrol imperialny, jednak Obi-Wan przy pomocy Mocy wpływa na dowódcę a ten ich przepuszcza. Luke wypytuje towarzysza o zajście i ten tłumaczy mu, że Moc może wywierać nacisk na słabe umysły. Szukając transportu Obi-Wan prowadzi Luke'a do Kantyny, niechlujnego i niebezpiecznego lokalu, w którym spotykają się przemytnicy, piloci statków gwiezdnych i istoty z półświatka. Obi-Wan prowadzi rozmowy z wieloma pilotami, natomiast Luke czeka z drinkiem przy barze. Zostaje tam zaczepiony przez miejscowych rozrabiaków, doktora Evazana i Ponda Babę, którzy szukają bójki. Do sporu miesza się Obi-Wan, jednak kryminaliści reagują agresywnie. Odrzucają Luke'a na stoliki i wyjmują broń. Obi-Wan błyskawicznie wyjmuje miecz świetlny i rozprawia się z nimi. W Kantynie bywalcy są przyzwyczajeni do aktów przemocy i wszyscy błyskawicznie powracają do swoich spraw, jednak jeden z bywalców jest zawodowym kapusiem i wychodzi poinformować o zajściu żołnierzy imperialnych przeszukujących miasto. Chewbacca, wielki Wookiee, prowadzi Obi-Wana i Luke'a do stolika, przy którym siedzi jego kompan, kapitan Han Solo. Obi-Wan i Solo uzgadniają warunki przelotu (17.000 kredytów; 2.000 jako zaliczka, 15.000 po dotarciu na miejsce) i umawiają się na spotkaniu w doku, w którym Solo i Chewbacca trzymają swój statek Sokół Millennium (Millennium Falcon). Kiedy kończą rozmowę pojawia się w Kantynie patrol szturmowców, jednak Obi-Wan i Luke wymykają się niezauważeni. Solo wysyła Chewbaccę przygotować statek, ale kiedy sam chce wyjść z Kantyny zostaje zatrzymany przez Greedo, którego nasłał na niego gangster Jabba. Solo jest mu winny mnóstwo pieniędzy z powodu nieudanej próby przemytu, podczas której utracił towar. Greedo celuje do Hana ze swego blastera, ale nie widzi jak jego ofiara pod stołem wyjmuje własny blaster. Rozmowa kończy się śmiercią Greedo. Solo rzuca barmanowi drobne za bałagan i wychodzi z Kantyny. W doku Han Solo i Chewbacca trafiają na czekających na nich Jabbę i jego zbirów. Solo umawia się z Jabbą na spłacie długu zwiększonej o 15 % po bardzo opłacalnym kursie z Obi-Wanem i jego towarzyszami. Luke sprzedaje swój śmigacz, co umożliwia zapłacić im zaliczkę Hanowi. Wędrując przez miasto w kierunku doku Hana nie zauważają, że ich śladem podąża szpiegujący ich Garindan. Kiedy docierają na miejsce Garindan przywołuje szturmowców. W doku Luke jest przerażony wyglądem statku Hana, który określa jako wrak. Han jednak stwierdza, że nie powinien oceniać rzeczy po wyglądzie i każe im wejść na pokład. Zanim sam tak uczyni pojawiają się szturmowcy, którzy od razu otwierają ogień. Pod ostrzałem "Sokół" opuszcza miasto i wznosi się w kierunku przestrzeni kosmicznej. Na orbicie próbują dogonić uciekinierów jeszcze duże statki imperialne, ale Sokół wchodzi w nadprzestrzeń i wyprawia się w kierunku Alderaana. left|thumb|250px|Bohaterowie tuż po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni w okolicy [[Alderaanu]] Podczas podróży nadprzestrzenią, Obi-Wan naucza Luke'a o Mocy i pokazuje mu jak korzystać z jej potęgi. Luke trenuje z mieczem świetlnym i jego początkowe niepowodzenia są wyśmiewane przez Hana, który uważa, że on wierzy jedynie w potęgę własnego blastera. Luke powoli zaczyna opanowywać sztukę korzystania z Mocy, jednak szkolenie zostaje przerwane przez nagłe zasłabnięcie Obi-Wana, który poprzez Moc wyczuł gwałtowną śmierć miliardów istot. Niedługo potem sygnał oznajmia nadchodzące wyjście z nadprzestrzeni. Tuż przedtem na Gwieździe śmierci, która przemieściła się do układu Alderaan, Tarkin rozkazuje przyprowadzić do ośrodka dowodzenia księżniczkę Leię. Żąda od niej by wyjawiła mu lokalizację bazy Rebeliantów inaczej rozkaże zniszczyć jej rodzinną planetę. Leia podaje mu lokalizację dawno opuszczonej przez Rebeliantów, o czym Tarkin jeszcze nie wie, bazy na planecie Dantooine. Mimo to, Tarkin nakazuje zniszczyć Alderaan. "Sokół" wychodząc z nadprzestrzeni w miejscu gdzie powinien znajdować się Alderaan, trafia w pole asteroidów. Planeta zniknęła, jednak dyskusję nad losem Alderaana przerywa atak imperialnego myśliwca TIE. Han rozpoczyna pościg za uciekającym intruzem, jednak kiedy zbliżą się do obiektu, który początkowo uważają za księżyc, "Sokół Millennium" zostaje pochwycony promieniem ściągającym i wciągnięty na pokład Gwiazdy śmierci. W tym czasie właśnie do Tarkina dociera raport od grupy poszukującej Rebeliantów na Dantooine. Tarkin jest wściekły kiedy dowiaduje się, że Leia go okłamała i nakazuje jej egzekucję. Wtedy zostaje poinformowany, że przechwycono statek, który uciekł flocie imperialnej na Tatooine. Vader sugeruje Tarkinowi, że Rebelianci chcą przekazać księżniczce skradzione plany i ona może im się jeszcze przydać. Vader osobiście przybywa na inspekcję pochwyconego statku. Żołnierze jednak nikogo nie znajdują w środku. Zapis w dzienniku sugeruje, że załoga opuściła go w kapsule ratunkowej zaraz po ucieczce z Tatooine. Vader nakazuje wysłać na pokład ekipę skanującą i wtedy wyczuwa zawirowanie Mocy. W zamyśleniu oddala się od Sokoła. Załoga Sokoła ukryła się w komorach, w których Han przemyca towary. Unieszkodliwiają ekipę skanującą oraz zwabionych na statek strażników. Han i Luke ubierają się w zbroje szturmowców. Zniknięcie strażników zauważa oficer dyżurny lądowiska, który próbuje wywołać ich komunikatorem. Wtedy Luke wychodzi przed Sokoła i pokazuje oficerowi, że nie działa mu komunikator. Oficer otwiera drzwi chcąc naprawić usterkę, jednak za drzwiami czekają już Chewbacca i Solo, którzy unieszkodliwiają obsługę punktu dowodzenia. R2-D2 podłącza się do sieci stacji i odnajduje miejsce, w którym można wyłączyć promień ściągający uniemożliwiający im ucieczkę. Obi-Wan wyrusza samotnie wyłączyć aparaturę, reszcie nakazując zaczekać. Po jego wyjściu R2-D2 natrafia na informacje o księżniczce Lei. Luke chce wyruszyć jej na ratunek, ale trudno mu przekonać do tego Hana. Dopiero uświadomienie mu, że Rebelianci zapłacą mu dużą kwotę za jej uratowanie przekonuje Hana do czynu. Postanawiają udawać, że eskortują Chewbaccę do więzienia. Nakazują droidom poczekać na nich i wyruszają. Kiedy Luke, Han i Chewie docierają wreszcie do bloku więziennego AA 23, udają, że Chewbacca się uwolnił i strzelając niby do niego unieszkodliwiają obsługę i czujniki więzienia. Strzelanina niestety włącza alarm i próba wygadania się Hana z sytuacji nie przynosi efektów. Luke uwalnia Leię, ale wszyscy zostają odcięci przez przybyłe posiłki imperialne. Leia widząc spartaczoną próbę ratunku sama postanawia wyciągnąć ich z opałów. Wypala blasterem kraty blokujące wejście do zsypu na śmieci i wszyscy wydostają się tamtędy z więzienia. right|thumb|250px|Walka o życie w [[Zgniatarka Odpadów 3263827|zgniatarce odpadów]] Niestety zsypem zjechali do zamkniętej zgniatarki odpadów, dodatkowo zamieszkanej przez Dianogę. Wkrótce po pojawieniu się uciekinierów w zgniatarce, dianoga wciąga Luke'a pod powierzchnię brei wypełniającej dno, lecz po pewnym czasie puszcza go i ucieka. Zwierzę wyczuło, że zgniatarka rozpoczęła procedurę usuwania śmieci. Gdy ściany zaczęły się zbliżać do siebie, żeby zgnieść śmieci, Luke próbuje nawiązać łączność z C-3PO. Niestety właśnie wtedy szturmowcy próbują wedrzeć się do zamkniętego ośrodka dowodzenia lądowiska, w którym znajdują się droidy. Chowają się w schowku i udają, że Rebelianci zamknęli ich tam. Szturmowcy nie zwracają na nich większej uwagi i C-3PO i R2-D2 opuszczają punkt dowodzenia. Kiedy w końcu Luke odnosi sukces i nawiązuje łączność z nimi, nakazuje droidom wyłączyć zgniatarkę, co udaje im się w ostatniej chwili. Po uwolnieniu się ze zgniatarki pośpiesznie ruszają z powrotem do Sokoła, mając nadzieję, że Obi-Wan wyłączył promień ściągający. Obi-Wan z pomocą Mocy niepostrzeżenie prześliznął się przez stację i bez większych problemów wyłącza promień ściągający. Po spełnieniu zadania także wraca na statek. W tym samym czasie Vader informuje Tarkina, że na stacji znajduje się jego były mistrz, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Stwierdza, że pokonać go potrafi jedynie on i przygotowuje pułapkę na niego i niczego nieświadomą jeszcze załogę Sokoła. W drodze powrotnej na Sokoła Luke, Han, Leia i Chewbacca natrafiają na patrol szturmowców. Han szarżuje na nich i ci myśląc, że intruzów jest więcej uciekają przed nim. Niestety uciekający szturmowcy, Han i naśladujący go Chewbacca pakują się w hangar pełny szturmowców i role szybko się odwracają. Luke i Leia podążają do statku inną drogą, ale także zostają wykryci przez szturmowców. W końcu wszyscy bohaterowie zgniatarki spotykają się przy wejściu na lądowisko z Sokołem. W pobliżu czekają już C-3PO i R2-D2. Obi-Wanowi drogę na lądowisko zagrodził Vader czekający na niego przy wejściu. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka na miecze świetlne. Widząc to szturmowcy pilnujący statku, wyruszają w kierunku walczących uwalniając drogę załodze Sokoła, która skwapliwie korzysta z okazji. Luke biegnąc w kierunku statku zauważa także walczącego Bena z Vaderem i zatrzymuje się. Obi-Wan zauważa Luke'a i oświadcza Vaderowi, że kiedy teraz zginie stanie się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i odkrywa się wrogowi, który tnie go mieczem. Ciało Obi-Wana natychmiast znika. Obi-Wan staje się zjawą Mocy przywiązaną do Luke'a. Kiedy Luke krzyknie na widok śmierci przyjaciela, zauważają go szturmowcy i otwierają do niego ogień. Niecielesny już Obi-Wan poleca Luke'owi strzelić do sterowania drzwi na Lądowisko. Luke trafia i zwarcie zamyka szybko pancerne drzwi, które odcinają drogę do nich Vaderowi. Sokół szybko startuje i opuszcza stację. W przestrzeni kosmicznej Sokół musi jeszcze stoczyć walkę ze ścigającymi go myśliwcami TIE. Luke i Han strzelający z działek Sokoła niszczą większość prześladowców i Sokół wreszcie wskakuje w nadprzestrzeń. Na Gwieździe śmierci Tarkin przestrzega Vadera, że jeżeli jego plan nie wypali, to poniesie konsekwencje. Vader jest jednak przekonany, że księżniczka poleci wprost do bazy Rebeliantów i urządzenie naprowadzające ukryte w "Sokole" wskaże im wreszcie lokalizację ich bazy. Sokół ląduje niedługo na Yavinie IV w bazie Rebelii. Księżniczka jest świadoma tego, że wywinęli się zbyt łatwo i na pewno w Sokole znajduje się urządzenie naprowadzające, jednak posiadając plany stacji muszą wykryć słabe punkty Gwiazdy śmierci i zniszczyć ją. Dzięki informacjom zawartym w pamięci R2-D2 generał Dodonna przygotowuje plan ataku na Gwiazdę śmierci. Analiza planów wykazała, że stacja nie jest przygotowana na atak małych statków kosmicznych, takich jak myśliwce. Wykryto także słabe miejsce stacji, niestety dobrze bronione i niedużych rozmiarów. Bolączką stacji jest szyb wentylacyjny prowadzący wprost do głównego reaktora. Ze względu na zastosowane środki obronne, do zniszczenia celu trzeba użyć torpedy protonowe. Luke jest optymistycznie nastawiony i decyduje się wziąć udział w ataku, jednak Han jest kompletnie odmiennego zdania i chce się czym prędzej wynieść. W bazie Rebeliantów wszyscy piloci myśliwców przygotowują się do ataku na zbliżającą się Gwiazdę śmierci. Zanim Luke wsiada do przydzielonego mu myśliwca typu X zatrzymuje się przy Hanie. Pyta go czy jednak nie zmienił zdania. Han pakujący nagrodę zaprzecza oświadczając, że ma długi do spłacenia i proponuje Luke'owi by poleciał wraz z nim i Chewbaccą. Luke kategorycznie odmawia i wypomina Hanowi jego postawę. Kiedy zrezygnowany Luke odchodzi Han życzy mu by Moc była przy nim. Chewbacce także nie podoba się postawa Hana na co Han odpowiada, że wie co robi. Zanim Luke wsiądzie do myśliwca żegna się z nim jeszcze księżniczka Leia i spotyka swego dobrego przyjaciela z Tatooine, Biggsa, który także leci do ataku na Gwiazdę śmierci. Niebawem wszystkie znajdujące się w bazie X-wingi i Y-wingi wyruszają do ataku. Część myśliwców odwraca uwagę i atakuje różne cele na powierzchni stacji, inne ruszają w kierunku feralnego szybu. Żeby ustawić się w odpowiedniej pozycji do strzału trzeba lecieć kanionem ciągnącym się wzdłuż stacji. Niestety nie ma w nim miejsca do manewrowania i statek staje się w nim łatwym celem. Dowództwo obrony stacji zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie da rady obronić się przy pomocy artylerii i wysyła do walki wszystkie myśliwce. Vader osobiście wsiada do myśliwca i wyrusza na polowanie. Rebeliantom nie udają się kolejne próby trafienia torpedami w cel. Vader niszczy całe klucze rebelianckich maszyn próbujące trafić szyb. Kiedy udaje się przetrwać ataki Vadera, to z kolei pudłują strzały w kierunku szybu szybu. Rebelianci tracą w walkach i próbach trafienia szybu niemal wszystkie maszyny. Wreszcie do kanionu wlatują Luke i jego skrzydłowi, Biggs i Wedge Antilles. Gwiazda śmierci ma już w zasięgu Yavin IV i szykuje się do strzału. Klucz Luke'a w kanionie zostaje zaatakowany przez Vadera, który niszczy maszynę Biggsa i uszkadza myśliwiec Wedge'a. Wedge wycofuje się z kanionu. Luke zostaje sam, jednak kiedy Vader stara się go zestrzelić, przylatują Han i Chewbacca, niszczą skrzydłowych Vadera. Eksplozje skrzydłowych wyrzucają myśliwiec lorda Sith z kanionu. Statek zostaje wprowadzony w wirowanie i oddala się od stacji. Nikim nie nękany już Luke może skoncentrować się na szybie wentylacyjnym. Głos Obi-Wana podpowiada mu by wyłączył komputer celowniczy i skoncentrował się na Mocy. Luke stosuje się do rady i trafia prosto w szyb. Wraz z niedobitkami i Sokołem szybko oddala się od stacji, która eksploduje tuż przed oddaniem strzału do Yavina IV. Pozostałości rebelianckiej floty wracają na Yavin IV świętować zwycięstwo. Han Solo i Luke Skywalker zostają odznaczeni medalami. ''Pamiętne cytaty: right|thumb|200px|Plakat promujący film [[Gwiezdne Wojny w Polsce w 1979.]] ''Twórcy: Napisy wersji z 2004 roku (DVD): *written and directed by: George Lucas *produced by: Gary Kurtz *executive producer: George Lucas *starring: Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Cushing, Alec Guinness, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse, Jack Purvis, Eddie Byrne, James Earl Jones (as the voice of Darth Vader) *production designer: John Barry *director of photography: Gilbert Taylor, B.S.C. *music by: John Williams, performer by the London Symphony Orchestra (Copyright 1977 by Fox Fanfare Music, Inc.) *special photographic effects supervisor: John Dykstra *special production and mechanical effects supervisor: John Stears *film editors: Paul Hirsch, Marcia Lucas, Richard Chew *production supervisor: Robert Watts *production illustration: Ralph McQuarrie *costume designer: John Mollo *art directors: Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley *make-up supervisor: Stuart Freeborn *production sound mixer: Derek Ball *casting: Irene Lamb, Diane Crittenden, Vic Ramos *supervising sound editor: Sam Shaw *special dialogue and sound effects: Ben Burtt *sound editors: Robert R. Rutledge, Gordon Davidson, Gene Corso *supervising music editor: Kenneth Wannberg *re-recording mixers: Don MacDougall, Bob Minkler, Ray West, Robert Litt, Mike Minkler, Lester Fresholds, Richard Portman *dolby sound consultant: Stephen Katz *orchestrations: Herbert W. Spencer *music scoring mixer: Eric Tomlinson *assistant film editors: Todd Boekelheide, Jay Miracle, Colin Kitchens, Bonnie Koehler *camera operations: Ronnie Taylor, Geoff Glover *set decorator: Roger Christian *production manager: Bruce Sharman *assistant directors: Tony Waye, Gerry Gavigan, Terry Madden *location manager: Arnold Ross *assistant to producer: Bunny Alsup *assistant to director: Lucy Autrey Wilson *assistant to production designer: Alan Roderick-Jones *production assistants: Pat Carr, Miki Herman *gaffer: Ron Tabera *property master: Frank Bruton *wardrobe supervisor: Ron Beck *stunt coordinator: Peter Diamond *continuity: Ann Skinner *titles: Dan Perri *2nd unit photography: Carroll Ballard, Rick Clemente, Robert Dalva, Tak Fujimoto *2nd unit art direction: Leon Erickson, Al. Locatelli *2nd unit production managers: David Lester, Peter Herald, Pepi Lenzi *2nd unit make-up: Rick Baker, Douglas Beswick *assistant sound editors: Roxanne Jones, Karen Sharp *production controller: Brian Gibbs *location auditor: Ralph M. Leo *assistant auditors: Steve Cullip, Penny McCarthy, Kim Falkinburg *advertising/publicity supervisor: Charles Lippincott *unit publicist: Brian Doyle *still photographer: John Jay *1st cameraman: Richard Edlund *2nd cameraman: Dennis Muren *assistant cameramen: Douglas Smith, Kenneth Ralston, David Robman *2nd unit photography: Bruce Logan *composite optical photography: Robert Blalack (Praxis) *optical photography coordinator: Paul Roth *optical printer operators: David Berry, David McCue, Richard Pecorella, Eldon Rickman, James Van Trees, Jr. *optical camera assistants: Caleb Aschkynazo, John C. Moulds, Bruce Nicholson, Gary Smith, Bert Terreri, Donna Tracy, Jim Wells, Vicky Witt *production supervisor: George E. Mather *matte artist: P. S. Ellenshaw *planet and sattelite artist: Ralph McQuarrie *effects illustration and design: Joseph Johnston *additional spacecraft design: Colin Cantwell *chief model maker: Grant McCune *model builders: David Beasley, Jon Erland, Lorne Peterson, Steve Gawley, Paul Huston, David Jones *animation and rotoscope design: Adam Beckett *animators: Michael Ross, Peter Kuran, Jonathan Seay, Chris Casady, Lyn Gerry, Diana Wilson *stop motion animation: Jon Berg, Philip Tippett *miniature explosions: Joe Viskocil, Greg Auer *computer animations and graphic displays: Dan O'Bannon, Larry Cuba, John Wash, Jay Teitzell, Image West *film control coordinator: Mary M. Lind *film librarians: Cindy Isman, Connie McCrum, Pamela Malouf *electronics design: Alvah J. Miller *special components: James Shourt *assistants: Masaaki Norihoro, Eleanor Porter *camera and mechanical design: Don Trumbull, Richard Alexander, William Shourt *special mechanical equipment: Jerry Greenwood, Douglas Barnett, Stuart Ziff, David Scott *production managers: Bob Shepherd, Lon Tinney *production Staff: Patricia Rose Duignan, Mark Kline, Rhonda Peck, Ron Nathan *assistant editor (opticals): Bruce Michael Green *additional optical effects: Van Der Veer Photo Effects, Ray Mercer & Company, Modern Film Effects, Master Film Effects, De Patie-Freleng Enterprises Inc. Wydanie specjalne (Special edition): *producer: Rick McCallum *editor: T. M. Christopher *sound designer: Ben Burtt *re-recording mixer: Gary Summers *assistant editor: Samuel Hinckley *sound editor: Teresa Eckton *assistant sound editor: Robert Marty *re-recordist: Ronald G. Roumas *digital mix technician: Gary A. Rizzo *archivist: Tim Fox *optical supervisors: Phillip Feiner, Chris Bushman *film restoration supervisor: Pete Comandini *color timer: Robert J. Raring *negative continuity: Ray Sabo *negative cutter: Bob Hart *post production executive: Ted Gagliano *special edition digital remastering provided by: Skywalker Sound *de-hiss processing: CEDAR DH1, HHB Communications Inc. *film restoration consultant: Leon Briggs *optical restoration: PACIFIC Title *film restoration by: YCM Laboratories Industrial Light and Magic *visual effects producers: Tom Kennedy, Ned Gorman *visual effects supervisors: Alex Seiden, John Knoll, Dave Carson, Stephen Williams, Dennis Muren, Joseph Letteri, Bruce Nicholson *second unit director and cameraman: Joe Murray *visual effects art. directors: Ty Ruben Ellingson, Mark Moore *computer graphics supervisor: John Berton *visual effects editor: David Tanaka *digital color timing supervisor: Bruce Vecchitto *sabre group supervisor: Daniel McNamara *digital scanning supervisor: Joshua Pinnes *visual effects coordinators: Margaret Lynch, Lisa Todd *computer graphics artists: Karen Ansel, Mark Austin, Amelia Chenoweth, Terry Chostner, David Deuber, Natasha Devaud, Selwyn Eddy III, Howard Gersh, Paul Giacoppo, Joanne Hafner, James Hagedorn, Carol Hayden, Matt Hendershot, Guy Hudson, Stewart Lew, Joddie Maier, Greg Maloney, Stuart Maschwitz, Julie Neary, Kerry Nordquist, Scott Pasko, Damian Steel, Danny Taylor, Paul Theren, James Tooley, Chris Townsend, Timothy Waddy *digital matte artists: Paul Huston, William Mather, Yusei Uesugi *sabre artists: Rita Zimmerman, Chad Taylor, Grant Guenin *software development: Christian Rouet, Rod Bogart, Brian Knep *production engineering: Fred Meyers, Gary Meyer, Marty Miramontez *digital plate restoration artists: Alan Bailey, Scott Bonnenfant, Corey Rosen *negative supervisor: Doug Jones *assistant visual effects editors: Angela Leaper, Forest Key, Scott Balcerek *digital production assistant: Kela Hicks, Ronn Brown *animatics artist: David Dozoretz *CG resource managers: Nancy Jill Luckoff, Lam Van To *CG production managers: Suzie Vissotzky Tooley Pozostałe *zdjęcia wykonano w Tunezji (Matmata, Chott el Djerid koło Nefty, La Grande Dune koło Nefty, Ajim na wyspie Dżerba, Sidi Jemour na wyspie Dżerba, Shubiel Gorge i Sidi Bouhlel lub Sidi Bou Helal koło Tozeur), Gwatemale (Tikal National Park), Kalifornii (Stany Zjednoczone, Death Valley National Monument) i Anglii (Zjednoczone Królestwo, EMI Elstree Studios w Borehamwood oraz Shepperton Studios w Shepperton) *muzykę nagrano w Anvil Recording Studios (Denham, Anglia, Wielka Brytania) *montaż przeprowadzono w American Zoetrope (San Francisco, Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone) *re-recording w Samuel Goldwyn Studios (Los Angeles, Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone) ''Obsada: Z napisów końcowych filmu: *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Princess/księżniczka Leia Organa .... Carrie Fisher *Grand Moff/wielki moff Tarkin .... Peter Cushing *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *See Threepio (C-3PO) .... Anthony Daniels *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) .... Kenny Baker *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *Głos Dartha Vadera .... James Earl Jones (niewymieniony w napisach z 1977 roku) *Uncle/wujek Owen .... Phil Brown *Aunt/ciotka Beru .... Shelagh Fraser *Chief/przywódca Jawa .... Jack Purvis *General/generał Dodonna .... Alex McCrindle *General/generał Willard .... Eddie Byrne *Red Leader/dowódca Czerwonych .... Drewe Hemley *Red 2/Czerwony 2 (Wedge) .... Denis Lawson *Red 3/Czerwony 3 (Biggs) .... Garrick Hagon *Red 4/Czerwony 4 (John "D") .... Jack Klaff *Red 6/Czerwony 6 (Porkins) .... William Hootkins *Gold Leader/dowódca Złotych .... Angus Mcinnis *Gold 2/Złoty 2 .... Jeremy Sinden *Gold 5/Złoty 5 .... Graham Ashley *General/generał Tagge .... Don Henderson *Admiral/admirał Motti .... Richard Le Parmentier *Commander #1 .... Leslie Schofield Pozostali aktorzy (niewymienieni w napisach końcowych): *głos Red 2/Czerwonego 2 ... David Ankrum *Boba Fett ... Mark Austin (od edycji specjalnej) *szturmowiec ... Scott Beach *szturmowiec ... Lightning Bear *obcy w Kantynie ... Jon Berg *obcy w Kantynie ... Doug Beswick *Greedo ... Paul Blake, Maria De Aragon *Nabrun Leids ... Janice Burchette *Wuher ... Ted Burnett *Drifter (Red/Czerwony 12) ... John Chapman *bywalec w Kantynie ... Gilda Cohen *szturmowiec ... Tim Condren *Wioslea ... Barry Copping *Hrchek Kal Fas ... Robert A. Denham *Jawa ... Frazer Diamond *Garouf Lafoe, szturmowiec, Tusken, Deathstar Trooper ... Peter Diamond *Jawa ... Warwick Diamond *Garindan ... Sadie Eden *Djas Puhr ... Kim Falkinburg *Deathstar Trooper ... Harry Fielder *szturmowiec z lornetką ... Ted Gagliano *bywalec w Kantynie ... Salo Gardner *Deathstar Trooper ... Steve Gawley *Kabe ... Barry Gnome *Kabe, Jawa, GONK droid ... Rusty Goffe *bywalec w Kantynie ... Isaac Grand *szturmowiec ... Nelson Hall (od edycji specjalnej) *szturmowiec ... Reg Harding *eskorta Leii (Rebeliant) ... Alan Harris *szturmowiec ... Frank Henson *Brea Tonnika ... Christine Hewett *szturmowiec ... Arthur Howell *Ponda Baba ... Tommy Ilsley *Deathstar Trooper ... Joe Johnston *Mosep ... Annette Jones *głos Dartha Vadera ... James Earl Jones (wymieniony w napisach dopiero od wersji specjalnej) *Chall Bekan ... Linda Jones *Solomohal ... Joe Kaye *głos szturmowca ... Colin Michael Kitchens *Jawa ... Melissa Kurtz *Jawa ... Tiffany L. Kurtz *Daine Jir ... Al Lampert *BoShek ... Anthony Lang *Muftak, członek kapeli w Kantynie ... Laine Liska *Rebeliant - straż świątyni, żołnierz podający medal ... Derek Lyons *Jawa ... Mahjoub *Takeel ... Alf Mangan *szturmowiec ... Rick McCallum (od wersji specjalnej) *artylerzysta na Gwieździe śmierci ... Grant McCune *bywalec w Kantynie ... Geoffrey Moon *Swilla Corey ... Mandy Morton *zwiadowiec rebeliancki w świątyni ... Lorne Peterson *Rycar Ryjerd ... Marcus Powell *InCom mechanik ... Shane Rimmer *Leesub Sirln ... Pam Rose *Nahdonnis Praji ... George Roubicek *Tawss Khaa ... Erica Simmons *Senni Tonnika ... Angela Staines *bywalec w Kantynie ... George Stock *bywalec w Kantynie ... Roy Straite *Sai'torr Kal Fas ... Peter Sturgeon *Pol Treidum ... Peter Sumner *głos w Kantynie ... John Sylla *głos ogłoszeń w bazie Rebelii i inne ... Tom Sylla *Shann Childsen ... Malcolm Tierney *obcy z Kantyny ... Phil Tippett *Del Goren ... Burnell Tucker *głos szturmowca ... Morgan Upton *głos szturmowca ... Jerry Walter *Jawa ... Hal Wamsley *głos Greedo ... Larry Ward *Thuku ... Diana Sadley Way *Ketwol, Melas ... Harold Weed *szturmowiec ... Bill Weston *mieszkaniec Mos Eisley ... Steve 'Spaz' Williams (od wersji specjalnej) *bywalec Kantyny ... Fred Wood ''Pojawienia: Postacie *2X-3KPR *2X-7KPR *5D6-RA-7 *Raymus Antilles *Wedge Antilles *Arliel Schous *Tour Aryon *ASP-707 *Backstabber *Bast *Baysden *Boelo *Bom Vimdin *Danz Borin *BoShek *Brainiac *Brons Burs *C-3PO *Devin Cant *Lirin Car'n *Cass *Chall Bekan *Wenton Chan *Nalan Cheel *Chewbacca *Shann Childsen *Swilla Corey *CZ-0R6 *CZ-1 *CZ-3 *Tedn Dahai *Figrin D'an *Dannik Jerriko *Biggs Darklighter *Daroe *Datcha *Deak *Debnoli *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Dice Ibegon *Jan Dodonna *Garven Dreis *Shada D'ukal *Karoly D'ulin *Tajis Durmin *EG-67 *Elis Helrot *Enfield *Evax *Evazan *Eyvind *Davin Felth *Feltipern Trevagg *Rennie Gallou *Garindan *Brangus Glee *Ickabel G'ont *Del Goren *Gosden *Feyn Gospic *Greedo the Younger *Grenwick *Hakin *Hem Dazon *Hija *Chad Hilse *Bob Hudsol *Iasa *IM4-099 *Jenny *Daine Jir *Ariq Joanson *John D. Branon *Kabe *Hrchek Kal Fas *Sai'torr Kal Fas *Kal Nkai *Kal'Fanl C'ndros *Kardue'sai'Malloc *Baniss Keeg *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ketwol *Khurgee *Kitik Keed'kak *Kreigg *Garouf Lafoe *Evram Lajaie *Beru Lars *Owen Lars *Leesub Sirln *Lepira *LIN-D2D *LIN-V8K *LIN-V8M *Camie Loneozner *Laze Loneozner *Ellorrs Madak *Melas *Talos Merkin *Yerka Mig *Nar Millich *Mauler Mithel *Tech Mo'r *Firin Morett *Mosep Binneed *Motti *Muftak *Grondorn Muse *Myo *Nabrun Leids *Momaw Nadon *Doikk Na'ts *Naytaan *Nebit *Neesh *Theron Nett *Nevar Yalnal *Het Nkik *Jek Nkik *Hol Okand *M'iiyoom Onith *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine *Dark Curse Phennir *Ponda Baba *Jek Porkins *Praji *Precht *Prescott *Djas Puhr *Bren Quersey *R1-G4 *R2-A5 *R2-D2 *R2-Q2 *R2-X2 *R3-T2 *R3-T6 *R4-E1 *R4-I9 *R4-M9 *R5-A2 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *Reegesk *Rrr'ur'R *RR'uruurrr *Elyhek Rue *Rycar Ryjerd *Sariss *Pello Scrambas *Lak Sivrak *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Solomahal *Windum Starkiller *Janek Sunber *Merc Sunlet *Cassio Tagge *Takeel *Tanbris *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tawss Khaa *Mod Terrik *Thedit *Thuku *Tiatha *Tiree *Torent *Galen Torg *Palo Torshan *Ryle Torsyn *Pol Treidum *Trinto Duaba *Brindy Truchong *Tzizvvt *U-3PO *Unut Poll *URoRRuR'R'R *Ur'Ru'r *Uutkik *Jon 'Dutch' Vander *WED15-77 *WED15-I662 *WED15-I7 *WED 15 Septoid 2 *WED-9-M1 *Windy *Vanden Willard *Wioslea *Wuher *Gela Yeens *Wullf Yularen Rasy *Abyssin *Advosze *Anzat *Aquala *Arconan *Bith *Brizzit *Chadra-Fan *Defel *Devaronian *Duros *Florn lamproid *Ghorfa *Givin *Gotal *H'nemthe *Ludzie *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kubaz *Lutrillian *Mantellian Savrip *Morseerian *Bimm (prawie-człowiek) *Nimbanel *Pacithhip *Qiraash *Quara *Quor'sav *Ranat *Rodian *Sakiyan *Saurin *Shistavanen *Siniteen *Sith *Snivvian *Stennes Shifter *Talz *Vuvrian *Wookiee *Yam'rii Lokacje *Układ Alderaan **Alderaan *Układ Tatoo **Tatooine *Układ Yavin **Yavin **Yavin 4 **Yavin 7 **Yavin 8 **Yavin 13 *Corellia *Dantooine *Kessel Statki i pojazdy *9000 Z001 landspeeder *A-1 Deluxe Floater *Air-2 racing swoop *BTL Y-wing starfighter *Bulk cruiser *Class-6 escape pod *CR90 corvette **''Tantive IV'' *''Gwiazda Śmierci I'' *''''Dowager Queen'' colony ship'' *Flare-S swoop *GR-45 medium transport *Gwiezdny Niszczyciel gwiezdny typu Imperial I **''Devastator'' *Rebel personnel carrier *Piaskoczołg *''Sentinel''-class landing craft *T-16 skyhopper *Myśliwiec T-65 X-wing *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE/Ln starfighter *V-35 Courier *Void Spider TX-3 Air Taxi *X-34 landspeeder *XP-38 sport landspeeder *YT-1300 light freighter **''Sokół Millennium'' (Millennium Falcon) *YT-2400 light freighter **''Outrider'' Organizmy żywe *Common desert bantha *Common womp *Dewback *Dianoga *Smok Krayt *Jerba *Ronto *Scurrier Modele droidów *Robot protokolarny 3PO *ASP-7 labor droid *CLL-8 binary load lifter *CZ communications droid *EG-6 power droid *IM4 sentry droid *IT-0 interrogation droid *KPR Servant Droid *LIN demolitionmech *Marksman-H training remote *M-HYD binary hydroponics droid *MSE-6 mouse droid *R1-series astromech droid *R2-series astromech droid *R3-series astromech droid *R4-series astromech droid *R5-series astromech droid *RA-7 data droid *WED-15 Treadwell *WED-15 Septoid Treadwell Organizacje *Sojusz dla przywrócenia Republiki *Desilijic kajidic *Imperium Galaktyczne *Republika Galaktyczna *Zakon Jedi *Zakon Sithów center|thumb|400px|Wczesna koncepcja [[R2-D2 i C-3PO zaraz po lądowaniu na Tatooine]] ''Wersje filmu: Podczas montażu filmu nie użyto wszystkich nakręconych scen inne przekręcono. Między innymi sceny z Anchorhead z Biggsem, oraz scena z Jabbą na lądowisku 94 nie znalazły się ostatecznie w filmie. O częstych zmianach w scenariuszu świadczy treść nowelizacji książkowej, która była pisana przed ukończeniem filmu i w wielu miejscach odbiega od ostatecznej wersji filmu. Film wszedł do kin 25 maja 1977 roku. W 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 i 1997 roku film ponownie wyświetlano w kinach. W 2004 roku film wydano na DVD, w 2006 roku pojawiło się limitowane wydanie DVD starej trylogii (unaltered trilogy), które zawierało także oryginalną wersję filmu. W 2011 roku wydano film na blu-ray, natomiast w 2015 roku w sklepie internetowym udostępniono cyfrową wersję filmu (digital release). Część IV udostępniał w odróżnieniu od pozostałych części "Fox". Wydanie z 1997 roku było znacznie zmienione. Wyszło pod nazwą "wydanie specjalne" (Special Edition) i zawierało mnóstwo nowych scen oraz zmian. Wyczyszczono jakość filmu i dźwięk. Mniejsze zmiany i ulepszenia wprowadzono także w wydaniu DVD z 2004 roku oraz w 2011 roku w wersji blu-ray. Image:Anewhope.jpg|Wydanie z 1997 Edycja Specjalna Image:ep4DVD.jpg|Wydanie z 2004 DVD Image:IVUnaltered.png|Wydanie z 2006 Gwiezdne Wojny Trylogia: Unaltered ''Sceny z filmu: *Sceny w przestrzeni kosmicznej Tatooine z Nowej Nadziei *Scena w Tantive IV z Nowej nadziei *Scena z niszczyciela z Nowej nadziei *Sceny na pustkowiach Tatooine z Nowej nadziei *Scena w piaskoczołgu z Nowej nadziei *Sceny w domostwie Larsów z Nowej nadziei *Scena z domostwa Bena z Nowej Nadziei *Scena w pokoju konferencyjnym z Nowej nadziei *Scena przejazdu przez Mos Eisley z Nowej nadziei *Scena w Kantynie z Nowej Nadziei *Scena podróży przez starą część Mos Eisley w Nowej nadziei *Scena na lądowisku nr 94 w Mos Eisley z Nowej nadziei *Sceny w przestrzeni kosmicznej Alderaan z Nowej Nadziei ''Nowelizacje i inne adaptacje: *Książkowa wersja Nowej Nadziei, pt. Star Wars: From The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, jest sygnowana nazwiskiem samego George'a Lucasa, a w rzeczywistości napisał ją Alan Dean Foster bazując na wczesnym scenariuszu. *Powstała także młodzieżowa adaptacjia filmu. Autorem Star Wars: A New Hope jest Ryder Windham. *Radiowa adaptacja (zwana inaczej "Radio Drama") filmu została napisana przez Briana Daley'a i wyprodukowana dla National Public Radio, które emitowało ją w 1981 roku. *Wydano także kilka publikacji dla dzieci, takich jak Gwiezdne Wojny – Opowieść filmowa napisana przez J. J. Gardnera, Classic Star Wars: A New Hope napisana przez Larry'ego Weinberga, Star Wars (Mighty Chronicles) napisana przez Johna Whitmana. *Gra paragrafowa została napisana przez Christophera Goldena w 1998 roku: Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope *Filmem zainteresowały się także gry fabularne - Nowej nadziei poświęcono kilka publikacji: Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (2 wyd.), Movie Trilogy Sourcebook, Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition *Komiksowa adaptacja filmu została wydana przez wydawnictwo Marvel w 1977 roku. Adaptacja zajmowała 6 zeszytów w ramach serii Star Wars (Marvel ''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, TPB 1, TPB 2, TPB 1 & 2). W 1997 roku wydawnictwo Dark Horse wydało drugą adaptację komiksową filmu, bazującą na wersji specjalnej filmu z 1997 roku (1, 2, 3, 4, TPB). *Powstało także wiele pozycji encyklopedycznych oraz książek zajmujących się produkcją filmu (częściowo lub tylko): **Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy **Nowa nadzieja - Album **Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy **Star Wars: Complete Locations **Gwiezdne wojny: Niesamowite przekroje **Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections **Niesamowite przekroje **The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film **The Star Wars Album **Star Wars Storyboards: The Original Trilogy **The Star Wars Poster Book **Creating the Worlds of Star Wars: 365 Days **The Sounds of Star Wars **Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars **Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy **Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas **From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives **Słownik obrazkowy **Ilustrowany wszechświat Gwiezdnych wojen **Przewodnik encyklopedyczny **Star Wars Encyclopedia **The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia **Star Wars: Chronicles **Świat Gwiezdnych Wojen: Kronika ilustrowana **The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide **The Star Wars Archives: Props, Costumes, Models and Artwork from Star Wars **Star Wars Scrapbook: The Essential Collection **Encyklopedia postaci **Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection ''Ciekawostki: *w wersji filmowej Chewbacca nie dostał pod koniec filmu medalu, natomiast otrzymał go w powieści Gwiezdne Wojny - Nowa Nadzieja napisanej na podstawie scenariusza przez George'a Lucasa (Alan Dean Foster - ghostwriter). *Prawa do Nowej Nadziei w przeciwieństwie do reszty epizodów należą do firmy FOX. ''Linki zewnętrzne: *Oficjalna strona {en} *Skrypt {en} *Skrypt Epizodu IV en *Bank Aktorów Star Wars {en} *Materiały Prasowe: Legenda Gwiezdnych Wojen na Bastionie. *Zmiany w różnych wersjach Nowej nadziei *Zmiany w Nowej nadziei af:Episode IV: A New Hope bg:Епизод ІV - Нова надежда cs:Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje de:Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung el:Ο Πόλεμος των Άστρων: Επεισόδιο 4 - Μια Νέα Ελπίδα en:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope es:Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi IV – Uusi toivo fr:Star Wars Episode IV: Un Nouvel Espoir hu:Csillagok háborúja IV: Egy új remény it:Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード4/新たなる希望 ko:스타워즈: 에피소드 4 새로운 희망 la:Star Wars Episodium IV: Nova Spes nl:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope no:Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp pl:Nowa nadzieja pt:Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда sv:Star Wars Episod IV: Nytt Hopp tr:Yeni Bir Umut Kategoria:Filmy kinowe